Funds are requested to partially cover the costs of the Gordon Research Conference on Calcium Signaling to be held in Oxford, England from 24-29 July 2005. Calcium is a ubiquitous intracellular messenger; it is an essential regulator of many cellular processes including fertilization, cell death, sensory transduction, muscle contraction, motility, exocytosis and fluid secretion. Defective calcium signaling is a feature of diverse diseases, including many (e.g. hypertension and immunodeficiencies) that are huge socioeconomic burdens. The conference takes place biennially (interleaved with the complementary FASEB meeting) and alternates between Europe and the USA. It provides the premier forum for scientists with diverse interests in the many facets of calcium signaling to review exciting developments in this active area. The program has been selected to include those most active in the field without replicating recent GRC or FASEB meetings. The small size of the meeting (limited to 140 and invariably over-subscribed) and emphasis on interactive discussion ensure lively debate. There are 8 sessions, with chairs selected to promote active discussion, and a plenary. Posters are a key feature (most attendees present); they are presented each afternoon and each session chair will select a poster (8 in total) for presentation as a talk. Throughout the program the aim is to establish the continuity between the structure and function of proteins involved in calcium signaling and how that leads to an understanding of disease states. Sessions are devoted to the spatial organization of calcium signaling, the structure and function of intracellular and plasma membrane calcium channels, the roles of TRP proteins in normal and disease states, the roles of calcium in secretion and vascular function, and a session on decoding calcium signals. These topics are of fundamental importance, widespread interest and immediate relevance to many disease states including neurodegenerative and cardiovascular diseases, aging, cancer, sensory disorders, and immunological diseases.